The Secret of Tsukasa & Naruto
by Yuu Amane-chan
Summary: TSukasa menolak Sasuke, jadi gimana perasaan Sasuke? apa dia akan melupakan Tsukasa atau tidak? R&R pleeaasseee, last chapter apdet!
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting

**FIc pertama gue, harap dibaca... R&R, pleeaaase!! **

_**Chapter 1 : Tsukasa Uzumaki**_

**Sier-Neitchæ**** Gakuen, 04:00, 14 February**

"Sier-Meicht Gakuen akan melaksanakan festival, kan?"

"Iya" Jawab cowok berparas malas dan bosan, berambut ekor ayam, matanya onyx, dan bajunya di keluarkan dan kaos berwarna hitam muncul, terjiplak tulisan "Dinamic ROck". Anak kelas 6 itu bernama Sasuke. "bikin repot aja, deh, iya, kan, Sakura, Naruto?"

Anak berambut kuning jabrik, tampangnya funky banget, memakai seragamnya dengan terbuka kancingnya atas-bawah, make baju tulisannya: "NEVER DISTURB ME OR YOU'LL DIE". Dan anak cewek bertampang tomboy, bajunya ketat sehingga daleman tanktopnya yang berwarna hitam kelihatan, bertuliskan: "GUESS WHO THE NEXT ROCKSTAR". Rambutnya diwarnai merah. Rambutnya agak pendek, sebahu lebih. Duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"kagak tahu deh!" jawab naruto. "kalau Bridge asyik juga tuh!"

"bener tuh..." jawab Sakura sambil mengambil uang 100 ribu dan memberinya ke seorang cewek berambut panjang berseragam agak acak2an, yang bernama Kirisagi. Dia adeknya Chouji yang badannya langsing karena diet habis-habisan.

"jangan ngayal, deh!!"

Seorang cewek berambut kepang, seragamnya rapi, pake kacamata tebel menghampiri mereka.

"mana mungkin band kalian masuk festival sekolah kita yang beradab?!"

"apa urusanmu, Ino!" bentak Sakura. "klo ga boleh PASTI ada cara lain"

"hahaha" kata Ino tertawa sinis. "mana mungkin... lagian apa itu Bridge? band kampungan lagi? Huahahahha!"

**(A/N : di fic gue, gue mo**** ngejelek2in Ino!! Moga2 mamphus lo Inooo!!)**

"Iya, kan... Sasuke-kun" tanya Ino manja. "Sasuke-kun?"

"APA SIH?! NGEJELEK2IN AVENGED LAGI!! MOGA2 CEPET MAMPUS LO!!" semprot Sasuke (A/N :**Dia fan sejati,ya? Buuuseeet! Oya disini Ino masi suka Sasuke**). Dia meninggalkan kelas dengan diikuti Naruto dan Sakura.

"wee... bego!" ledek Sakura saat meninggalkan kelas...

Ino hanya terdiam sambil termenung. "_Sasuke-kun_"

XDXD

Sasuke sedang tidur (baca : BOLOS!) di bawah pohon karet yang terkenal ada penunggunya. Tapi si teme-chicken-hair ini malah tidur lumayan pulas. Tiba-tiba di atas pohon seseorang jatuh. Membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"berani-beraninya kau menggangguku... aku lagi mimpi indah tauk!"

Ternyata itu seorang cewek berambut kuning digerai lurus. Matanya berwarna biru langit.

"gomen...Sasuke?"

"siapa kau? Dan gimana kamu tahu namaku?"  
"aku—adik Naruto, Tsukasa Uzumaki. Kaka Naru suka cerita."

"tapi...mukamu mirip banget sama naruto?"

"iya soalnya kami anak kembar!"

"oh begitu... kamu seumur ya sama Naruto?"  
"iya," jawab Tsukasa. "tapi aku sekolah di asrama putri Eria-Simen."

"oh...gitu"

"ya aku pergi dulu, Sasuke."

"oh ya, silakan..."

XDXD

"otoutouu-ku tersayang..."

"apa sih BAKA?!"

"kok kakakmu yang ganteng ini dipanggil Baka sih?"

"terserah gue, mo manggil lo asshole sekalian, juga BOLEH! MULUT2 GUA!!"

"_sepertinya Sasuke lagi stres!_" pikir Itachi.

Akhirnya Itachi hanya bisa meninggalkan adiknya.

"_Tsukasa...kok Naruto ga' pernah cerita ya?_" pikir Sasuke... "_sepertinya...aku jatuh cinta dengan Tsukasa..."_

_XDXD_

**Keesokan harinya di bawah pohon (again)**

BRUK!!

"Tsukasa... ceroboh banget sih, jatoh terus?"

Tsukasa tersentak dan tersenyum pada si Chicken Hair.

"terima kasih,"

"Tsukasa... ada yang mau aku bilang..."

"apa?"

"aku suka kamu... aku suka dari pertama..."

Tsukasa kabur...

"LAIN KALI AJA JAWABNYA!" Seru Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa..."

"Sasuke, kamu dipanggil guru..."

"lho Ino?"

"ya ini aku, Ino"

"kenapa?"

"kamu bolos trus sih" keluh Ino. lalu dia mengulurkan coklat. "maaf telat... ini coklat dariku!"

lalu Ino pun kabur!

Next Chapter : The Answer!

**Read & Review, Reaaderrs!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Answer

**Inuzumaki Helen : tau kan Sasuke orangnya gimana? Huahahaha**

**Nih bab 2-nya! mudah2an suka deh... Kali ini gak nge-bashing Ino lho!(emg ga ada juga) telat karena UTS!**

_**Chapter 2 : The Answer**_

**Mansion Uchiha, 19:00**

"Otoutou..." panggil Itachi. Dia sedang berada di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak... tadi dia sedang memikirkan Tsukasa. Lagian, tumbeeen banget Itachi manggil dia 'Sasuke' bukannya "Otoutou".

"Apaan sih Baka?" tanya Sasuke sebel.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?"

"Ma—mana mungkin, Baka!" bantah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah...curhat saja. Aku kan kakakmu."

Jadi Sasuke menceritakan tentang Tsukasa.

"Kok Naru-chan nggak beritahu kamu?" tanya Itachi sambil melempar bantal kecil berbentuk babi (**WTF?!**) yang ada di tempat tidur Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkan bantal itu 'mampir' ke mukanya. Itachi hanya terdiam.

"Jadi... apa kau pikir ini Cuma 'cinta sesaat'?" tanya Itachi sambil melihat adiknya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mungkin...yah...Kakak tahu, kalau soal keluarga, Naruto tertutup," jawab Sasuke murung.

"Kakak akan tanya Minato-senpai. Tenanglah!"

"Terima kasih, Itachi..."

XDXD

"Jadi... Naruto seharusnya di Suna?"

"Iya, benar, jadi... Naruto yang sekarang adalah Tsukasa..." jawab Minato.

"Hah" Itachi menghela nafas. "apa Tsukasa di perintahkan Naruto?"

"Tidak, Naruto malah suka marah kalau Tsukasa nyamar jadi dia, maka ini memang harus dihentikan," kata Minato, meremas-remas tangannya. "masalahnya, Tsukasa lebih keras kepala dari Naruto."

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk.

"Ayah?"

"Halo, Tsukasa."

"Siapa ini?"

"Aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke."

Tsukasa tersentak. Dia lalu menaruh tasnya dan menghidangkan es teh manis.

"Ayah... aku rasa aku akan menginap di rumah Sasaki malam ini!"

"Apa?! Manginap? Lagi?!"

"Iya ayah!"

"Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu masuk dan bergaul sebagai Naruto di Kunai Ninja Boy's Gang!" bentak Minato. "Sasaki... Maksudmu Hiitoki Sasaki kan?! Anak berandalan di KNB?!"

"jangan sebut dia anak berandalan!!" baantah Tsukasa. "Aku tak peduli! Pokoknya aku akan tetap bergabung di KNB!!"

Tsukasa berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Itachi yang melihat pertengka-ran itu hanya tercengang.. "_Kunai Ninja Boy's Gang??_"

"Apa, maksudmu Kunai Ninja Boy's Gang yang ketuanya anak lulusan Shinobi's Colege yang disegani itu, Hiitoki Sasaki bersama adiknya, Hiiroto Sasaki?!" kata Itachi. Minato mengangguk. "Tapi...bukannya itu geng khusus cowok, Minato-senpai...?"

"Mungkin itulah alasan dia menyamar menjadi cowok!"

"Tapi bukannya ada Kunai Kunoichi Girl's Gang?"

"Aku sudah menganjurkannya tapi dia cuek dan merobek kertas pendaftarannya yang bermotif hati merah dangan background pink!" kata Minato. Dia meminum es tehnya. "dia malah memilih formulir KNB yang bergambar kunai dan berwarna biru!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih" maka Itachi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

XDXD

"Tsukasa...dengan Sasori?" gumam Sasuke kecewa saat melihat mereka makan berdua di halaman belakang.

"Kak Sasori mau sosis gurita atau yang biasa"

"Yang mana aja, dua-duanya enak, buatan Tsukasa sih" jawab Sasori sambil minum jus. "Tsukasa, kamu nggak pa-pa buatin aku makanan segini banyak?"

"Nggak apa-apa!"

"Kamu yakin ini memang harus dilakukan?" bisik Sasori.

"Iya, aku tidak pantas untuknya," jawab Tsukasa. "karena aku seperti Naruto?"

"...Tsukasa..."

"SASUKE?!"

"kenapa, kenapa kau nggak menjawab pernyataanku?"

"TIDAK PERLU! Aku sudah punya Sasori."

"Tsukasa..."

"jangan ganggu deh!"

"..." kata Sasuke. "baiklah, semoga kamu bahagia..."

Sasuke pun berlalu.

"Tsukasa, apa ini nggak keterlaluan?" tanya Sasori khawatir.

"Tidak," jawab Tsukasa pendek. "aku memang nggak pantes buat dia, nggak liat kan, aku suka ber'tampang' Naruto? Yah, aku sudah melihatnya melirik Sakura degnan penuh harap!"

"Kenapa dia nembak kamu kalau dia sama Sakura?"

Tsukasa berpikir... "yah, betul juga!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Kali ini, Tsukasa tidak bisa berpikir. Apalagi menjawab.


	3. Last Chapter: The True Feeling's

**Last Chapter : The True Feeling's**

_Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menolakku secara halus saja?_

Mengalir air mata hangat di pipi Sasuke. Saat itu sedang hujan.

_Kenapa, kenapa dia m__alah membiarkan hatiku terluka?_

Sasuke berhenti di depan rumahnya. Bukan. Ini bukan saatnya.

_Aku mengerti aku bukanla__h cowok yang pantas untuknya..._

Sasuke berlari lagi. Tiba-tiba dia menubruk seseorang.

"Sasuke...?"

_Suara itu..._

"Tsu...........ka..........sa?"

"Tsukasa!? Gimana lo tahu Tsukasa?"

_Aku hanyalah seorang berandal__an sebenarnya,_

"Na....ru.....to................"

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke jatuh di pelukan Naruto. Naruto sangat kebingungan dan segera membawa Sasuke ke Uchiha's Mansion.

_Ya__ng nggak pantas buat seorang gadis cantik sepertinya,_

"Hah?! Sasuke?!"

"Itachi, Tsukasa nyamar jadi aku lagi, ya?"

"Iya............................."

_Aku hanya ingin dia yang jadi__ orang yang kusayangi, dan begitu pula dia menyayangiku..._

"Sasuke???" Itachi menggoncang-goncangkan badannya.

"Sasuke?!"

"Aku.....hanya....ingin.....kamu bahagia....Tsukasa......" gumam Sasuke.

".................." keheningan merebak.

"Tapi.........menurutku.....bukan.....begini caranya........................."

XDXD

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Tsukasa hanya terdiam. Naruto memaksanya menceritakan tentang kejadian itu.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa maksudmu?!"

"...aku menolaknya karena aku ingin."

"Kau kira aku tidak tanya Sasori?"

Keheningan merebak. Lagi.

_**Flashback**_

"_Tapi.........menurutku.....bukan.....begini caranya........................."_

_Itachi terdiam. Naruto terdiam. Naruto belum pernah semarah ini sama adiknya.. Itachi mengambil kompres dan mengompres adiknya._

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap sahabatnya itu._

"_Sasuke bertemu dengan Tsukasa, dan jatuh cinta padanya, tapi pada saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya, Tsukasa kabur... tadi Sasori kesini, mencari Sasuke untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Katanya Tsukasa merasa tidak pantas dicintai oleh adikku ini. Dia pun meminta Sasori berakting."_

"_Merepotkan.........."_

" '_Kurasa memang inilah yang terbaik', kata Sasori, menirukan Tsukasa. Saat menceritakan kejadian itu, karena adikmu........................................"_

"_Apa boleh buaat," kata Naruto. "Aku akan pulang."_

_**End of flashback**_

"Aku........ingin bertemu Sasuke."

"Tidak mungkin."

"KENAPA?"

"Sasuke...sudah di bandara. Dia akan pergi ke Amerika."

"Kenapa?!"

"Kau sedih telah menolaknya kan? Jadi kenapa kau menolaknya?" ucap Naruto ketus. "apa kau tidak menyesal?"

Tsukasa hanya terdiam, air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Bukan karena kau menolaknya kau malah marah pada dirimu sendiri?!" bentak Naruto. Tangan Naruto sudah 'gatel' pingin nampar Tsukasa. "KALAU BEGITU KAU TAK USAH BERTEMU DENGANNYA SAJA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ka...kakak...." kata Tsukasa lirih. Dia pun berlari dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya, dengan keras.

XDXD

**3 tahun kemudian, di kamar Tsukasa, Uzumaki Mansion**

Tsukasa kembali termenung memikirkan Sasuke.

_Aku pasti sudah dilupakannya..._

Naruto telah pergi karena ada tugas di Suna, maka Tsukasa sendirian. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Tsukasa dengan malas berdiri dan membuka pintu.

"Ya, ya, aku bu—" dia begitu terkejut ketika di depannya bukan Naruto...

"Tsu— Tsukasa-chan..." ...Sasuke.

"Se—selamat datang kembali. Kakak sedang ada misi di Suna."

Sasuke dan Tsukasa jadi salting. Sasuke tambah keren (ow...). Sementara Tsukasa tambah cute dan manis. Kalau saja mereka seorang pasangan...mereka sangat cocok.

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi-san?" kata Tsukasa membelokkan topik.

"Baik..."

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar..?" (**A/N: Ooopsss...wrong word**)

"Be—belum, kau?"

"Eh—belum, sebenarnya!" kata Tsukasa.

_Cowok sekeren dia, kenapa belum punya pacar, ya? Apa dia belum melupakanku—oh, jangan pikir hal yang mustahil????!!!!_

"Ada orang yang kamu sukai ya?" pancing Tsukasa.

"eh—nggak. Sebenarnya ada, dari dulu," jawab Sasuke salting. "namanya—"

"OHAYOU!!! AHHH!!!!! SASUKE!!!!"

Ternyata, Naruto memotong pembicaraan itu.

"Naruto! Ngagetin aja, udah ah gue mau makan ramen." Kata Sasuke. Sebelum meninggalkan Tsukasa Sasuke sempat membisikkan kata "Tsukasa"...

XDXD

Sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya Itachi melirik-lirik adiknya yang sedang membuat makanan. Perut Itachi menangis minta makan. Akhirnya dia pergi ke dapur.

"Sasuke...apa kau punya makanan..? aku lapar!"

"Tidak ada!" jawab Sasuke melanjutkan memasak.

"Lah...itu?"

"BUKAN BUATMU!!!" kata Sasuke sambil menaruh masakannya ke kotak makan. "ini untuk cewek yang lagi di rumah sendiri, nggak punya makanan hangat buat makan, kakak-nya pun hanya meninggalkan uang sedikit, sehari hanya makan ramen!"

Itachi bingung. 'cewek yang sendiri di rumah, nggak ada makanan di rumah, kakaknya pergi misi, makan ramen sekali sehari'. Belum sempat persoalan itu terpecah kan, Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Sasuke berlari menuju arah rumah Naruto. Lalu Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

"Ya?"

Pintu terbuka.

"Sasuke..." kata Tsukasa. "ada apa?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa, ini buatmu."

"Sudah kubilang aku punya uang untuk makan, nggak usah repot," kata Tsukasa. Dia pun mengajak Sasuke masuk. "aku nggak mau kakak tau kita pacaran. Ayah bisa tau, kita kan backstreet?"

"Iya..."

~fin~

**Yuu: nah, gimana mau tau kelanjutan hubungan Tsukasa-Sasuke?**

**Sasu: iya, mau tau ga?**

**Tsuka: wooy! Kedengaran kakak nanti.**

**Naru: kedengaran apa?**

**Yuu: pokoknya review aja, ya, disitu ada tombol 'go', pencet! Gue bunuh kalo nggak!!! Fic ini ada lanjutan di cerita lain! Jadi tunggu ajah!!! BYE!!!**


End file.
